January 2, 2014
Zain gets Usman?s call and he says he reached Bhopal. He sees Aaliya on her bicycle from the bus window. Traffic moves and even Aaliya moves. Zain gets out of bus and start running behind Aaliya. Aaliya goes into Sundar mahal Palace. Zain follows her. She starts searching for Zeeshan. A guide is seen explaining about the history of Sundar mahal. He starts saying story about Rajkumar Bhanu and Rajkumari Devika to the crowd. She starts coughing. Aaliya comes and tells her to take rest and she will tell the story. She starts the story. Zeeshan comes and sees her telling the story. He asks her yes or no. Someone from crowd asks what did Rajkumari Devika say. Aaliya says she won?t tell the answer as it is on the walls of the palace and to find it. Zeeshan again asks yes or no consistently. She mistakes him as Zeeshan and says yes. She sees him carrying backpack and asks where is he going with backpack. He says he is going to her house. She gets shy and starts running. Zeeshan calls Usman and says Aaliya said yes and to keep the cheque ready. Zain starts bragging about himself to his friend. He says he wants to tour Bhopal and see it for his dads sake. Aaliya reaches her house. Zeeshan reaches Shabana?s home and meets her. She asks who is he. He says ?phups.? She identifies him as Zain and is very happy. She hugs him. Zain introduces his friend Rizwan to Shabana. Zains mom is worried about Zain as he did not go to hotel. She tries to call him on mobile, but Zain does not receive it. Everybody from Shabana?s home introduces themselves to Zain. Shaziya comes and tells Zain?s mom that Zain reached Shabana?s house, she heard it from Usman. She taunts her that Zain changed after going to Bhopal. Aaliya hides behind a window and starts watching Zain thinking he is Zeeshan. She develops a soft corner for him. She thinks Zeeshan entered her house as said. Zain distributes gifts to Shabana and her family. Shabana gets impressed seeing this. Everybody sees weird gifts and ask Zain what are these. He says these are art pieces and he loves collecting them. Shabana says even Aaliya likes collecting art pieces. Aaliya thinks her and Zeeshan?s characters match. Aaliya is preparing biryani for Zain. Shabana keeps serving food to Zain, he says enough, not more. Zain sees Shabana standing behind the window and watching him. She asks her to eat her biryani. He eats it and says it is nice. Zain?s friend asks what is going on. Zain says she is signalling him and he is responding. He says Aaliya has grown up very cute. Shabana seees Aaliya behind the windows and asks what is she doing here. She informs Zain will be staying with them for 2-3 days. Shabana says not to fight with Zain. Aaliya sister come and taunt her if she is thinking about Zeeshan. They ask her to call Zeeshan to meet them. Aaliya signals Zain to come to the terrace. Zain picks his phone and sees his mom?s misscalls. Aaliya is waiting for Zeeshan on terrace. Her sisters join and ask when is Zeeshan coming as it is more than 5 minutes that she promised. Aaliya calls Zeeshan. Zeeshan picks the call and asks her sorry for not coming to Sundarmahal Palace. He says he tried twice for her sake but could not go out. She then sees Zain down talking to her mom and mistooks him as Zeeshan talking to her. She asks Zeeshan why did he come with a backpack to her home. Zeeshan is puzzled to hear this. Just then Aaliya?s sisters snatch mobile from her. They speak to Zeeshan and introduce themselves and cut the call. Aaliya snatches the phone from them. Zain tries to convince his mom to stay in Shabanas house. She says Zain to stay there angrily. She says he gets in trouble always when he doesn?t listen to her. He promises her to go to hotel. Shabana overhears this and says to go to hotel. Zain says he will stay here but will send his lugguage to hotel. Shaziyas dad Mr. Chakkiwala shows new year?s food menu to Usman. He likes it. Usmans wife says last year?s food was oily. Chakkiwala says he bought a sample and asks Shaziya to serve the sample. Shaziya says she ate all the sample. Usman asks Chakkiwala to come to the new year party with his family. Shabana interferes and says his dad will come with her sister and starts hatching a plan in her mind. Aaliya is walking around the terrace in joy. Zain comes to the terrace and she sees him shyingly. He touches her face. '' Precap: Aaliya asks her sister whose idea it was to invite Zeeshan for the party. She says her and her other sisters? idea. Aaliya sees Zeeshan entering the house, Zain enters behind him. ''